Slade's Reckoning
by you know not
Summary: What if Trigon had not removed his powers from Slade during the three parter "The End"? How would things have played out? Rated M for decapitation.


A/N: Despite being a long time fan, this is my first time writing anything revolving around the Teen Titans cartoon show. This is actually inspired from an idea that Shardwing52 pitched during a conversation we had. I also decided to try a slightly different style of writing than what I'm used to for it, so I hope it turned out okay.

Disclaimers: It's obvious I do not own the series, or else I would have made the ending more satisfying.

* * *

Deep below the Earth's surface, Slade was standing in the center of a ring of fire within the otherwise stone and rock-filled area, waiting for his payment from Trigon. He had managed to deliver the Gem, Raven, to this literal demon, just as he said he would. Now it was time the four-eyed being kept his end of the bargain. It was time he returned to Slade his flesh and blood. Helping to bring the world closer to its end just to get his flesh and blood back may be selfish, but that was of little importance to Slade. He didn't care what Trigon would do to the world. So long as he got what he wanted nothing else really matters.

"The portal approaches," said Slade in a voice that would demand respect from most as his one eye stared up at the four-glowing-red ones. "The hour is near. It's time for my payment."

"Payment? For what?" said Trigon as his eyes widened in mock confusion. "The Gem returned of her own freewill," though he has no physical appearance other than his eyes for the time being, it was enough to show a sign that he was barely holding back his laughter. "You did not deliver her. I did."

"We had a deal," Slade glared up, unafraid as he did his best to keep his composure and not lose his temper. "I held up my part of the bargain!"

The sound of Trigon's laughter echoed throughout the room. Rage built-up within Slade. No one, NO ONE double-crosses him! Not even some interdimensional demon! Raven said her father wouldn't keep his words, and she was right, as much as Slade hates to admit it. Fire was slowly being summoned in his hands as revenged filled his mind. However, a new thought soon came to mind of how best to enact his vengeance and gain back what he lost, causing the flames to disappear from his hands before they got bigger than his palms.

"Very well," said Slade in as calm of a voice as possible. "If that is how it is, then how about a new deal? With the same payment you offered before, naturally."

"HA! And what makes you think I have any further use for you?" said Trigon, admittedly somewhat curious. He was sure the mortal was going to try attacking him after that little double-cross.

"The harder question is 'what makes you think you don't?'," despite the intense glare from the four red eyes, Slade continued as though he didn't just indirectly mock someone so powerful. "Your army is barely more than cannon fodder. The Titans have proved that," the red eyes narrowed more, but Slade paid it no mind. "While it's true that they did eventually become overwhelmed, they are far from the most powerful beings on Earth, much less the universe," he almost smirked behind his mask as he saw two of the four eyes raise themselves in what he could only see as a sign of intrigued. "If a true challenge had presented itself, then your army would have never had a chance no matter how many times they respawned," now he was smirking, for he recognized that look in the demon's eyes. The eyes that are filled with frustration over something that was previously overlooked. "Keep me in charge, and I will guarantee to use them to their full potential. Under my guidance, victory will be inevitable."

"Hmm...you have proved rather useful," Trigon said. "And others will likely resist. That girl who is friends with my daughter...if the people of her planet have the same abilities as her, then it may take years before my army can conquer it. Centuries if they were to become more advanced," he practically growled in frustration. "Very well! We have a new deal."

"Good," Slade nodded.

"But you will only receive your payment after this entire universe has become mine," said Trigon before laughing as he vanished from the vicinity.

Slade wasn't surprised by this development. In fact, he counted on Trigon to twist the deal in such a way, just as the demon had done before. It didn't matter though. He knew where his flesh and blood was being kept. He would retrieve them himself soon enough. While it's true that he had the Ring of Azar on him this whole time, which could have protected him if Trigon had decided to try to destroy him, he had no idea how well it actually works.

This world may be ending, but that doesn't matter. He doesn't care what happens to it, just so long as he gets what he wants.

* * *

Alright, so maybe he cares a little. Cities in ruin, people turned to stone, the world surrounded in fire as the smell of death lingers in the air is something even Slade would never wish on the world. He told the four heroes before him just as much as the Tamaranean held him against the wall of the very place where Raven had turned herself into the portal, getting ready to use a starbolt on him. Granted, he could have easily have overpowered them all with the power he was granted, but he needed them in top condition if he wanted his plan to succeed. Lucky for both parties, Starfire had released Slade and let him speak about a part of Raven still being alive somewhere.

"Why are you doing this?" Robin stared at him with sharp eyes while uncrossing his own arms. "What's in it for you?"

"My reasons are my own," said Slade, as cryptic as ever. "Do you want your friend back or not?"

"Just tell us where she is, and we'll take it from there," said Cyborg as he watched one of their most dangerous enemies walk pass them.

Unfortunately, that just wouldn't do. Slade only needed one of them, while the rest would provide as a distraction. Trigon may be able to see anywhere at any time, but even he had his limits. Slade planned to take advantage of that limitation too. Even as he told them this, they still had their doubts, which they let him know.

"It's the end of the world. Did you think it would be easy?" Slade spoke rhetorically as he stared at the firm four faces before him. "I don't expect you to win. I don't even expect you to live. Only endure."

Robin must have realized that time was of the essence, for he decided to accompany Slade on the journey seconds after that statement. To help aid the distraction team with their part, Slade offered them the Ring of Azar, saying how it might help them survive since Trigon hasn't recovered his full power yet...might.

"I haven't tested it out myself," Slade nonchalantly said while holding the ring covered in red symbols out in the palm of his hand. "So I give no guarantee that it works. That's just something you'll have to find out on your own...if you so choose to."

After Starfire took the ring from his hand, the team gave their goodbyes and wished each other luck. Robin soon followed Slade down a flight of stairs. In no time, they came across a large metal door with the strange looking S symbol-that somewhat looked like an incomplete 8-known as the Mark of Skath on top.

"Before we continue, a warning," said Slade. "If we succeed, I can't guarantee you'll like what you find."

Perhaps it was the connection between former mentor and apprentice that compelled him to give fair warning, but it was realistically better the boy hear it now rather than find out for himself and accuse of being tricked regardless of that. Of course Robin didn't back down, and so the two opened the huge door, where behind, the true journey begins.

* * *

The flaming two-handed axe was narrowly dodged as Slade slid to the side before delivering a roundhouse kick to his attacker's face that was covered in some sort of metal mask that covered the wearer's entire head, which included the eyes. Despite this guardian of the gate Slade was trying to get to being taller and had more than three times the muscle than him, Slade's attack was able to make his opponent stumble back. This fight was proving to be a bit more difficult than anticipated. Even if he and Robin hadn't separated some time ago in pursuit of their own quest, the Boy Wonder would have made little difference right now.

The guardian came charging, swiping his axe in a horizontal manner, but Slade back-flipped away from it. The smaller of the two then summoned a large amount of fire in both of his hands before combining and unleashing it in one big burst at the larger fellow. The moment the flames stopped coming out, Slade was tackled with enough force that the impact of his body hitting a stone caused a crater. Parts of his body were dislocated, but they easily popped back in place without him having to do anything; one of the many benefits to having power that came from a demon. The guardian on the other hand didn't look like he taken any damage from the flames at all at any point.

'Of course,' Slade mused to himself as he jumped out of the way of the flaming axe almost splitting his head open. 'He's a servant of Trigon. Heat doesn't exactly hurt him,' he then bent the upper part of his body back to dodge another horizontal swing from the weapon before delivering a flash kick and gaining some distance. 'Oh well. It can't be helped.'

The two continued to trade blow for blow; the guardian's obviously being more powerful. At one point, Slade had managed to crack a hole in his opponent's helmet big enough to see an eye in the other side by kneeing him in the face. The guardian managed to grab a hold of one of his legs during an attempted kick, and slammed him on the ground over and over again before tossing him right at the gate.

"Be thankful it is I who you face," said the guardian as he took small, menacing steps towards his victim that was groining while leaning a hand against the door for support. "Trigon shows no mercy to those that betray him."

"He and I have that in common then," Slade then flipped over his assailant before he could be hit, only to be hit by the flat end of the blade after landing.

"You cannot hope to defeat pure evil," said the guardian, staring down at the man kneeling on the ground.

"Actually, I'm not such a nice guy myself," said Slade before activating the detonator to the bomb he attached to the door just a few minutes ago.

The explosion went off and destroy the door before the guardian could do anything. Several bright flashes of white light then came shooting out from the other side; one of which hitting Slade. As the light covered him, he could feel himself becoming whole once more. Once it had finished, he was more than satisfied as he started wiggling his fingers about as though experimenting with them.

"My own flesh in blood," Slade then turned to the metal helmet laying on the ground with its wearer completely gone from site. He wasn't sure if it had been the bomb that did the larger foe in or something else, but he had more important things to take care of. "Don't get up," he picked up the weapon that was now without an owner, igniting flames around the blade's edges. "I'll let myself out."

He started making his way back to the surface. Now that he got what he wanted, it was time to make Trigon pay for his betrayal. Also, who knows? Maybe Robin had accomplished his mission in retrieving Raven and they were already leaving the girl's 'dear' father battered and bruised.

* * *

The battle was perhaps the toughest one Slade had ever been in. Even with four of the Titans lending a hand, Trigon still managed to overpower them. That is until Raven decided to have a little self-esteem against her big bad father and enter the fight herself. It was something about what it means to be a father and who her true family is; Slade honestly would have found it touching if he cared any for sentimental stuff like that. Long story short, Raven exterminated the giant red inter-dimensional demon like it was nothing, and the world returned to its previous state before Trigon had crossed into their realm.

However, things hadn't completely turned back to normal. Like with Raven and her powers, Slade could feel the powers Trigon bestowed upon him still existing within himself. He was honestly surprised by this development. He had assumed that Trigon's destruction would have meant the end of all the additional abilities that were given to him. Oh how wrong he was, and gladly so. He knew from experience that no one could stop him now. No one except...

"Someone believed," Raven said just before ending a hug between her and the team's leader.

It was the last thing she said as the axe covered in flames removed her head from her neck, her dismembered head jumping in the air for a brief moment before falling back down. The look on the remaining living Titans' faces as they saw their friend's headless body fall over as her head wasn't far behind in hitting the pavement was one of despair on revulsion. They each stared at her murderer holding the weapon that ended her life with deep hatred in their eyes.

"Why?" Starfire spoke through tears. "Why did you do such a thing?!"

"Come now," said Slade as though he were beginning a lecture. "We all knew our alliance was only temporary. She was the biggest threat to me."

"You couldn't have waited?!" Cyborg roared with his fists and teeth clenched. "You couldn't have let her celebrate and feel happy?! Had to go and cut the girl's head off behind her back?!"

"She seemed happy enough, if it's any consolation," Slade's words just made them glare harder while tears leaked out beyond their control.

"Dude!" Beast Boy screamed as loud as he could despite his throat already feeling like it was dried from all his crying. "What's the matter with you?! Don't you have any compassion for anything?!"

"That's all relative, boy," Slade firmly stated.

"Slaaaaaade," Robin practically hissed the name. There was so much he wanted to say that he didn't know where to begin.

"Come now, Robin," said Slade in an almost cheerful manner. "I'm not heartless. At least she got to die with a smile on her face. With all the horrors she had to go through, you should at least be happy she got to die in such a way. Not many get to do so after all."

Wrecked with emotion and worn out from their recent fight, they let him walk away to who knows where. All that remained were them, and the smiling head of Raven that didn't noticed its life had ended for good this time.

* * *

A/N: You know, as I got closer to making the ending, I kind of started to realize how morbid it was for a one-shot made with Christmas just around the corner. There's no deep meaning to the timing of this being posted, so don't think about it too much.


End file.
